Pillage
by adele4
Summary: Des décennies pour construire un tombeau royal, garant d’une vie éternelle luxurieuse – quelques instants pour tout détruire. Chapitre unique


Ceci a été écrit au début de mon obsession avec (Yami) Bakura...  
Je n'ai pas essayé de reconstruire la réalité historique (mais après tout, je suis presque sur que les statues vivantes qu'on voit dans l'anime n'y correspondent pas tout à fait non plus...).  
Les noms viennent du site www . maatkare . com (sans espaces).

Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami Bakura inclus, sont © Kazuki Takahashi, aka Pas Moi.

xx

* * *

La pierre tomba lourdement, se brisa avec fracas, et, dans un nuage de poussière violent, libéra le passage. Les riches présents furent recouverts de ses débris, qui eurent dut ensevelir le cadavre du téméraire qui, malgré tous les pièges, était parvenu jusqu'au saint des saints. 

Le téméraire en question se tenait immobile sur le seuil, dédaignant de se retirer en arrière pour le cas où, malgré le minutieux sabotage, le piège fonctionnerait.

Il attendit un moment, laissant à la poussière le temps de se poser ; en se calmant, le tourbillon rougeâtre découvrait lentement son visage pâle, encadré d'un nuage de cheveux blancs comme neige. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard triomphant.

Derrière le voleur, on entendit des bruits de pas impatients, et quelque chose de lourd qu'on traînait sur le sol, puis laissait tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? », souffla Manetho,dernière recrue, en s'avançant. « Il a peur ? » ajouta-t-il, plus bas, avec mépris.

Denjer le retint par le bras, soucieux. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas l'hésitation de leur chef, mais il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que cette tombe royale, apparemment conquise, pouvait encore renfermer des pièges.

« Bakura sait ce qu'il fait. »

Le jeune homme sur le seuil ne fit pas un geste qui eut pu signifier qu'il avait entendu. Seulement, un froncement de sourcil, et le regard soudain plus sombre de ses yeux laissaient présager que le temps de Manetho était compté.

Mais il repoussa cette réflexion à plus tard. Il respira lentement, avec un délice patient, l'air lourd et sec de la tombe comme le plus doux des parfums. Non, il ne craignait pas un ultime piège. Aucuns de ses deux compagnons ne pouvait comprendre qu'il voulait simplement savourer ce moment de victoire.

Un petit sourire apparut enfin à ses lèvres. Pas besoin de se presser. Il avait le temps, à présent. Ses yeux avides se posait sur les phrases gravés dans les murs en caractères que jamais il n'aurait lui du être permis de voir, et se firent méprisant. Que de peine, que de richesse pour ce mort pathétique. Des longues heures passées par des artistes et des architectes à calculer ces plans et imaginer ces pièges ; des années de dure travail pour amasser ces pierres, pour les entasser les unes sur les autres ; de l'or, de l'argent, de la nourriture soigneusement préparée... Que d'imagination, que de peine, que de richesse pour construire cet immense tombeau et le protéger contre le vole et le sacrilège !

Tout en vain.

Enfin, lentement, d'un pas mesuré et souple, il avança, son regard caressant avec bonheur et mépris les riches bijoux d'or rependus dans la tombe déjà profanée, déjà couverte de débris. Elle scintillait comme un palais enchanté ; au centre trônait le sarcophage, encore intouché, majestueux.

Lorsqu'il a quitterait, elle serait nue.

Sans se presser, il ouvrit le sarcophage, découvrant la momie. Bakura passa tendrement ses doigts sur le masque doré, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire plus large. Il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le rejoindre. Ils obéirent, rassurés.

Denjer eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

Bakura haussa les épaules. Tous deux commencèrent, en connaisseurs, par arracher les pièces les plus précieuses.

Manetho suivit, plus lentement. Lui qui, une minute auparavant avait reproché à Bakura son hésitation fut soudain retenu par une peur superstitieuse. Ce ne fut que lentement qu'il se mit en mouvement, le plus loin possible du sarcophage.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le grattage de métal, de terre cuite, de pierre sur le sol, et contre les murs, et, de temps en temps, un bref ordre, les pas de Denjer portant le butin dehors, vers la pièce adjointe.

Manetho travaillait en silence, sa peur bientôt chassée par la cupidité, et il remarqua un grand vase, piégé dans un coin moin haut de la pièce, entre sol et plafond.

D'un geste sec, Bakura arracha le masque du mort. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une amulette argentée, décorée d'une pierre verte, qu'il reconnu aussitôt pour particulièrement précieuse, et qu'il arracha à son tour pour la fourrer dans une poche. Ce faisant, il rencontra le regard de Denjer ; il laissa un instant son geste en suspend, la pierre brillant entre ses doigts, avant de secouer sa tête avec le même sourire que lui avait arraché l'idée du pillage à venir. Denjer fronça les sourcils.

Manetho posa une main sur le vase. Il était solidement ancré. Le voleur s'accroupit, passa un bras entier derrière l'objet, comme pour le protéger...

« Manetho non ! »

A l'instant où Manetho tira un coup sec, Bakura compris avec une clarté déconcertante tout le mécanisme. Mais son cri vint trop tard. Lorsque le vase tomba à terre, sans se briser, il entraîna avec lui le plafond qu'il avait soutenu. Manetho fut tué sur le coup, ensevelis sous la pierre.

D'un seul geste brusque, Bakura avait écartée la momie si soigneusement gardée, et se mit à sa place, à genoux, penché vers l'avant, la tête cachée. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Denjer bondir vers lui.

Puis l'écroulement. Bakura sentit une vive douleur au dos. Tout près, il entendit Denjer hurler.

Mais le pilleur avait vu juste : tandis qu'autour d'eux la salle s'écroulait, la place de la momie elle-même restait protégée.

Lorsqu'il fut sur que c'était fini, Bakura releva lentement la tête. Il entendit un gémissement à côté de lui.

« Denjer ? »

« Mon pied gauche », répondit l'autre, simple et précis.

Bakura comprit. Le pied avait été piégé sous les débris. Bakura se déplaça avec précaution. Tandis qu'il aidait son compagnon à se libérer, il tenta de se rendre compte de leur situation. Apparemment, toute retraite avait été coupée. Ils avaient échappé à une mort rapide que pour se retrouver ensevelis vivant.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Denjer ramena lentement sa jambe à lui. Satisfait, Bakura allait se lever, lorsque l'autre lui agrippa le bras. Bakura se retint de se dégager brusquement, outragé par cette familiarité même dans cette situation suprême, et suivit le regard du blessé. Celui-ci était fixé avec insistance sur une colonne qui délimitait l'espace encore libre. Une longue fissure la traversait. Visiblement, elle avait été endommagée, peut-être quand la porte était tombée dans la salle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle se briserait, et alors, la salle s'écroulerait définitivement.

Bakura se redressa avec souplesse, malgré la douleur dans tout son corps, et fit calmement le tour de l'espace libre. L'autre le suivit anxieusement des yeux. Ils n'échangeait pas une parole.

« Là », souffla enfin Bakura.

Repérer en endroit où la prison de pierre n'était pas totalement fermée n'était pas dure : un peu de lumière, celle de la torche qu'ils avaient laissée dans la salle adjointe, y pénétrait vers eux. Mais quand à trouver un moyen de fuite...

Très lentement, avec une grimace de douleur qui eut paru comique à Bakura sous d'autres circonstances, Denjer se leva à son tour, mais n'osa pas approcher. Avec des yeux fiévreux, il regardait quand Bakura prit le risque se saisir, très haut, du bout des doigts presque, un des morceaux de débris, tout en haut du mur artificiel, et commença à l'écarter. L'autre voleur s'attendit à tout instant de voir tout s'écrouler. Il ne protesta pas, cependant ; ils n'avaient que le choix de prendre le risque de tout perdre plus tôt... ou d'attendre.

Bakura retira la pierre, et la posa sur le sol à côté de lui, puis tendit les mains pour recommencer. Son visage avait une expression concentrée que peu de personnes avaient vu à l'impulsif voleur.

L'artifice tenait encore.

« Il doit y avoir moyen de passer », dit Bakura en reposant la troisième pierre. Il fit un pas en arrière, et regarda le résultat de son travail d'un oeil critique. Denjer s'approcha, et l'autre lui lança un bref regard, comme pour demander son avis.

« Oui », dit-il. Il attendit la décision de Bakura. Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête.

« Aide-moi à monter. »

Denjer vint encore plus près, et malgré la douleur qui déchirait sa jambe gauche, parvint à soutenir le poids du voleur. Celui-ci s'aida de ses deux mains pour se tirer vers le haut. Sa tête, puis son buste disparurent par l'ouverture.

« Et après ? » demanda Denjer.

Trop tard il comprit. Il n'y avait pas de après. De l'autre côté du, il entendit Bakura retomber sur le sol. Puis des bruits de pas, le son de métal contre pierre – Bakura, prenant possession du butin sauvé. Un court instant de silence, comme une hésitation, puis les pas s'éloignaient, rapides mais sans précipitation. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Denjer retrouvait sa voix pour crier.

« Bakura ! _Traître_ ! Bakura ! »

Pas de réponse. Le bruit de pas mourut dans le loin.

« Bakura ! »

Il voyait presque le sourire moqueur et triomphant du voleur...

Le socle se brisa.

* * *

Denjer se trompait. Bakura, qui courait à présent à travers le couloir – vite, trop vite pour même s'attarder à choisir dans des sacs sauvés, car qui savait quelles répercussions pouvaient avoir l'écroulement de la pièce principale ? – était loin de sourire. Il était d'humeur massacrante. Ils avaient pris des mois à localiser cette tombe, à préparer le pillage. Deux de leurs hommes étaient morts dès les premières pièces. Et à présent ? Non seulement il n'en tirait rien que quelques restes pitoyables, mais en plus, il avait du sacrifier un des ses meilleurs hommes. Du temps et de la peine perdus. 

Ses doigts se serraient avec fureur, et ce faisait, rencontraient l'amulette qu'il avait prise sur le mort. Il ralentit, et la regarda attentivement. Lentement, son visage s'éclaircit, et cette fois, un sourire apparut à ses lèvres. Pas totalement perdu, après tout. Il secoua la longue chevelure blanche, et reprit sa course. Dehors, le soleil encore doux du matin l'accueillit.

* * *

xx

Woot. Scuses. 'Kura-chan a son honneur aussi, mais je le vois trop faire ça.  
Bref. Je l'ai écrit surtout pour la première partie. Et j'ai remarqué que l'action est vraiment pas mon fort. Hm.

Review, per favore ! Si vous n'avez rien de positif à dire, dites quelque chose de négatif ! Et vis versa !


End file.
